Sam is DARK PHOENIX! Part 1
by comicbookfan23
Summary: Sam has returned from the Sun but he's acting much stranger than usual. As his condition gets worse, Dean calls upon a friend who might be able to help. Also Dantalion returns with his brood as he attempts to charm Sam again into joining in his conquest!
1. Author's Note and Cast

**Author's Note and Cast**:

Please to fully understand the story you must read "Sam is PHOENIX! Parts 1 & 2". This is not an attempt to get you to read my other stories but to understand where this is going, you need to read them.

Thank you and hope you enjoy this next saga!

**Cast**

Jared Padalecki – Sam Winchester

Jensen Ackles – Dean Winchester

Katie Cassidy – Ruby

Jim Beaver – Bobby Singer

Loretta Devine – Missouri Moseley

Chad Michael Murray – Tobias Bianco

Kevin Michael Richardson – Dantalion

Natassia Malthe – Euryale

Christopher Gorham – Pruflas

Ian Somerhalder – Naaman

Rachel Shelley - Empusa

**Special Guest**

Alyson Hannigan – Willow Rosenberg

**Rated**: R/Cert 18 for strong violence, language and sexuality


	2. The Return of Sam Winchester

**One Week Later**

It's a little after 7 and the night sky over Lawrence, Kansas is covered with bright, glittering stars alongside an illuminating Moon as what appears to be a falling ball of fire disrupts its limitless beauty. It thunders and crackles through the air, attracting passer-bys as it continues to plummet. Happily sitting on the porch, with her book in hand, Missouri turns away from her reading when she notices the ball of fire flying right passed her house.

"Sammy?" Missouri questions herself as her psychic senses know only too well what resides within that ball of flame. It finally plummets into the nearby lake just behind Missouri's house as she drops her book and makes haste to its landing spot. Stopping at the gate which leads to a path down to the lake, she watches in amazement as the bright glow underneath the water starts to fade until it reverts it back to darkness. Total silence envelops the area like the eye of a hurricane as Missouri waits anxiously at the sidelines. After what seemed like moments, the edge of the water begins to ripple and from underneath it, a figure walks out completely drenched and cold. The figure's tall, slender, has brown bangs that has some strands covering his eyes, and is wearing nothing but a pair of denim jeans, untouched by the flames. On his bare chest, a symbol of a bird of fire glows before disappearing from sight. Missouri knows instantly who it is and hurries to the figure's side, grabbing him before he collapses.

"Sammy, sugah. It's me, it's me Missouri? You remember me, don't cha honey?" She asks with such concern that she almost sounds like his mother.

"Mi...Missouri?" Sam stutters as the trip's made him extremely exhausted. Looking around as though expecting to see someone else, he manages to murmur something else before fatigue finally gets the better of him, "...Dean?..."

Elsewhere, in Memphis, Tennessee

For the past week Dean, along with Ruby, have been trying their best to find and kill the demons that he, and Sam, let out of the Devil's Gate when attempting to stop Azazel's plan to open it. Their latest hunt takes them to Wesley Forest outside Memphis, Tennessee where reports of young men have been gone missing in the area, only to turn up ice cold. Dean and Ruby soon learn that it's actually Empusa, a demigoddess who feasts on man's life energy by seducing the men as they slept before literally sucking the life out of them...

"Whoa!" Dean cries as Empusa, an exceptionally beautiful woman with flaming hair, grabs him by the scruff of his jacket and throws him across the way before slamming into a nearby tree, "Hunh! That's...gonna hurt in the mornin'," Dean gasps as he sees Empusa stepping towards him.

"_**You know Dean, you're making this harder than it should be. Just succumb to my charms and this shall all be over**_," Empusa resonates, her voice sounding so faint but loud enough for her hunters to hear, as she floats towards him like a ghost.

"Sorry lady but I'll only succumb to one person, and that person ain't you bitch!"

"_**Aww, you really think he's coming back? You're at a lost cause Dean, now let me ease your suffering**_!" Empusa then throws him again, sending him into a nearby clearing. He lands hard again, winding him in the process.

Awaken from unconsciousness by the sound of fighting, Ruby holds her head where her wound is and looks at her hand to find blood on it, "I'll remember not to do that again." Jumping onto her feet, she flips her dagger from out of its holster and charges at the distracted Empusa. Just as she's about to attack though, Empusa counters immediately with a superhuman right back-hand which causes Ruby to spin 360.

"_**Come on Ruby, do you really think a demon of your rank can ever hope to defeat me? You're trash and, being trash, you need to be taken out**_!"

"Really? Then take your best shot, I'm right here!" Ruby commands, her eyes darkening to pure black, a sign that she means business.

Howling out a battle-cry Empusa floats swiftly towards Ruby, who's manoeuvred into a defensive stance, as flame-haired demigoddess attempts a somersault kick. She hits, sending Ruby back a few steps, but she recovers quickly and strikes back with a hard right, then a hard left before finishing with a strong roundhouse kick that causes Empusa to spin a couple of times. Empusa rubs the black blood from her lips and glares at Ruby, who shows off a smirk, before she charges at her again. This time Empusa extends her fingernails to resemble claws and slashes at the dodging Ruby, who keeps up this feat until Empusa surprises her with a sonic-scream, an ability her species are born with. Holding onto her ears to drown out the noise Ruby slumps to her knees, wincing at the sheer pain, before Empusa takes this advantage and slams a right kick to the face, hence knocking her to the floor.

"_**Before I finish you off, traitor, I believe I shall need some nourishment from your handsome friend over there. Oh and don't worry, I only intend to take just enough to regain my strength. I wouldn't want to spoil his trip to Hell when the time comes**_," Empusa resonates again, her laughter echoing into the night, as she turns her back and floats towards Dean, who's still pretty winded from her throw. Leaning over so she's looming over him, her body begins to emanate a strange-looking aura which surrounds Dean before taking his energy.

"_**That's it Dean, just lie back and succumb**_."

Ruby, knowing that Empusa's vulnerable when in this form, pushes herself onto her feet, picks up the dagger which she'd dropped from the fight and hurls it straight into the demon's black heart. Screaming out in excruciating pain, Empusa looks down at the dagger in shock before turning back to Ruby, who's looking at her with demon eyes, "You shouldn't have turned your back on me, bitch!"

Arching her head back and stretching her arms out to the side, Empusa lets out a final scream before falling to the ground dead, her body turning quickly to ash. Walking proudly up to the fatigued Dean, Ruby grabs her dagger, holsters it and helps him to his feet, "You okay Dean? You took quite a beating there."

"I'm fine Ruby. It's just...I have things on my mind, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

Placing a soft hand on his shoulder, a feat Ruby doesn't normally do, she gives him her best smile and replies softly, "He will come back Dean, just give it time."

Knowing that she's probably right Dean's about to return her smile with his own when a sudden thought booms into his head, _Dean? _Falling to his knees, Dean takes a minute to adjust before realizing that it's Sam.

"Dean? Dean, what is it?"

Dean looks as though he's hypnotised and speaks as clear as day, "It's Sammy. Sam's calling out to me Ruby."

At that exact moment Dean's cell rings in his pocket and as he stares at the small screen, a message saying "Missouri", he knows instantly that it's about Sam, "Hello, Missouri."

"_I can tell by the sound of your voice that you know what I'm about to say_."

Dean takes a breath before answering, "It's Sammy, isn't Missouri?"

"_Yes Dean, I've just at this minute put him to bed to rest. He's been calling you ever since he'd returned. You better come pronto, sweetie._" Her soft voice answers from the other line.

"Okay, ma'am. We're heading back right now. It'll take a couple of hours though."

"_That's okay hun. I'll be watching over him until you get here_."

"Thanks Missouri. See you in a little while."

"_Bye Dean_."

Hanging up and putting his cell back into his jacket pocket, Dean turns from Ruby and walks back to his sweet girl, the Impala, "Come on Ruby, we're going to Lawrence, Kansas."  
"Why? What's there?" She asks as she hurries behind Dean, who unlocks the doors to the Impala.

Climbing inside and turning on the engine, as it howls nicely, he looks up at Ruby and says simply, "It's Sam. He's back."


	3. The Phoenix Resurfaces!

It's just gone past 10 o'clock by the time Dean and Ruby arrive at Missouri's, who's fallen asleep in the living room whilst waiting for them to arrive but awakens once she hears the sound of the Impala's doors slamming. Hearing the faint knocking on her front door, she pushes herself off her favourite armchair and wraps her dressing gown tightly as she lumbers towards the door. Unlocking it, she's welcomed by the warming smirk of Dean Winchester who's accompanied by the demon Ruby, who Missouri still has doubts about.

"Welcome child. I fell asleep waiting for you two to arrive," Missouri greets as she opens the door wider, "Please come in. I'll make us some coffee."

"Sorry it took us longer than we expected." Dean replies, as he rubs his hands to get them warm from the cold. Ruby follows and replies frankly, "None for me thanks."

Missouri gives her her warmest smile but behind it, she has her qualms about this demon fighting for the side of good. Dean can't wait much longer and asks Missouri softly, "Missouri, can I go up and see him?"

She turns to face him and laughs tenderly, "Why of course sugah. He's resting in the spare bedroom, the one at the end of the hall."

Dean turns to Ruby who stands, cross-armed, watching out of the living room window, "Go ahead. I'll wait here."

Wasting no time at all Dean nods and heads slowly up the stairs, trying not to make as much noise as he possibly can. As he slowly makes his way to the spare bedroom Dean's mind begins to flood with memories of the events of what happened, leading to Sam's departure one week ago. The last conversation they had together begins to echo in his mind as he reaches for the door handle, _**Yes Dean, the Crystal has been sealed but the only way to guarantee that its power can never be released again is for me to take it out of the reach of any living being! The Crystal cannot be destroyed...even in the heart of the Sun but there it and I will be safe! For this I am sorry Dean. I promised that I'd stay with you forever and never leave your side but fate has brought me to this decision!**_ A pair of lonely tears manages to escape from his eyes as his memory plays out the last part, causing him to softly wipe them away with a hand. Upon entering the dark, warm bedroom Dean gasps softly, hoping that it doesn't wake him, as he looks upon the sleeping shape of his brother, his love of his life, Sam Winchester. Closing the door quietly behind him Dean slips off his jacket and throws it onto a nearby chair before sitting on the bed beside Sam, listening to his gentle breaths and watching his naked chest move up and down. _Oh, Sammy. Thank God you've come back to me. I was starting to lose hope in that you'll never return to me but you've kept your promise. Now, we can be together forever._ As though by habit, Dean brushes away the strands of Sam's hair away from his eyes and caresses his soft cheek as it causes him to stir.

Sam awakens from the darkness of his dreamless sleep by the feeling of someone's soft hand caressing his cheek. He slowly opens his eyes to find Dean, the one person he'd expect to see, sitting next to him as tears begin to form in his big brother's beautiful hazel eyes. Through his tears Dean gives him his trademark smirk, "Mornin' handsome. How are you feelin'?"

Sam can only smile as he answers faintly, "A little weak but that's to be expected, I suppose, when you've just returned from the Sun."

He tries to sit up but Dean holds him in his place by his shoulders, "Hey, take it easy Sammy. All you need to do is rest," he says with concern as Sam slumps back down onto the pillow, "You've been through a helluva lot." For the next few minutes Dean takes this moment to just hold his little brother's cheek with his hand whilst caressing it with his thumb as Sam closes his eyes, relaxing to his brother's touch.

"I've missed this, you know De. The gentle touch of your skin, your soft lips kissing against mine."

"That goes vice versa for me too Sammy," Dean replies as Sam laughs softly, his eyes still closed but it's at this moment of comfort for the Winchester boys that something incredibly evil, sinister and more powerful than the Phoenix awakens from within the latent Sam, "_**I...I hunger!**_" The Phoenix displays itself through a release of power through his mouth and eyes, forcing Dean back onto his feet and looking at his brother in shock of the fact that the Phoenix entity still resides within him enough though its mission's complete.

"Phoenix! You still reside inside my brother? Why? You've done what needed to be done! Why do you still have a hold on him?"

Shining as brightly as the Sun the Phoenix emits its fiery corona, yet not damaging its surroundings, it answers Dean a lot more menacing than before, "_**The Phoenix hungers for more!**_" It then breaks into sinister laughing just as Ruby and Missouri enter to see what all the commotion's about.

"What in blazes?" Missouri asks as Ruby pulls Dean in front of her, "You two get back. I'll need space in order to calm him."

Taking to the floor Ruby's eyes darken as she begins to incant a spell that she rarely uses which should help tame the Phoenix and also put Sam into a peaceful slumber, "Arah Him Shala! Detoot Everah Tombre!"

The words mean nothing to Dean, as he and Sam obviously don't delve in witchcraft, but the spell seems to do its job as the Phoenix quietens, its fiery corona dying out, as it reverts back to Sam who rests back down onto the bed. Once they know he's fully resting, they all leave his company and head back down to the kitchen to discuss what just happened in there.

"What the hell's going on? Why is that THING still inside of him!" Dean replies in such a rage that he accidentally kicks a chair over. Picking it back up, he looks to Missouri, "Sorry."

"That's alright sugah," Missouri answers softly before sitting down on one of the other chairs, "Dean, honey, I know you don't want to hear this but...when I was in the room with Sam, my psychic senses picked up something...menacing within him." Her face's so full of dread that it causes Dean to slowly sit on the chair he'd just knocked over, "The Phoenix's mind is becoming dominant; there is turmoil, frustration, anger yet an excitement. It seems to be that, through Sammy's body, it is experiencing sensations that it's never felt before. That's why it still has a hold of your brother."

Dean doesn't know what to do, how to feel at this moment. The Phoenix, the Guardian of Creation, still has its fix on his little brother and all he can do is sit by and watch it slowly dominate Sam's mind. He needed someplace to go where he can have a drink and think of what to do next. He needs to, for Sammy's sake.

"I'm going out for a while. Ruby, stay here and keep a watch on Sam. If anything happens like this while I'm out, I want you to notify me ASAP."

Ruby simply nods before he turns his attention to Missouri, "I won't be gone long Missouri. Just need a place to think."

Missouri quickly understands and just smiles warmly, "I know you do but don't be gone long. I feel that the Phoenix may manifest itself if it knows you're gone from Sammy's range."

"I understand ma'am."

He then nods to both women before leaving the house via the front door and swaggers towards the Impala. He stops by the driver's side and looks up at the spare bedroom window, already planning his way to save Sammy before climbing inside. Turning on the engine Dean pulls out of the drive and howls down the road, not knowing that Sam's standing by the window as he watches him driving off into the distance. His yellow eyes darken and gives off an evil grin before returning to bed...

* * *

Back at the remote manor surrounded by forest, Dantalion, who's fully recovered from Div-e Sepid's betrayal a week ago, is silently meditating when he senses the Phoenix's power, stronger than ever before, _What is this? Do my powers deceive me? It seems the Phoenix has returned from its "little errand" and what's this? It seems that something "sinister" has awoken from within and is slowly dominating Sammy's little mind. Oh this is too delicious!_ Awaking from his telepathic meditation, Dantalion summons his "Hellfire Club" to his quarters to discuss their next plan of action after their last one failed, thanks to Div-e Sepid's greediness and treachery.

As the demons enter his quarters, Bakeneko's the last to enter as she uses her intangibility to phase through the very walls. Also in the room are Euryale, Pruflas and Naaman, who all wait anxiously for Dantalion to tell them of their next plan, "_**It seems, my fellow demons, that Sam has returned from the Sun and is currently recuperating at the house of their psychic friend, who calls herself Missouri**_."

Bakeneko's the first to speak up, "_**Then let's not waste this opportunity! Let's smash him and his allies before he reverts back to the Phoenix with full strength**_!"

Naaman holds up his hand, a gesture meaning "hold on", "_**Don't be so hasty Bakeneko! As a fellow telepath, I sense something quite "sinister" within the youngest Winchester and judging by that look, Dantalion, you want to use that to our favour. Turn him to our side**_." Naaman grins at the plan but the others are reluctant to agree. Euryale looks at both of the telepaths with such anger and distrust, "_**But we've already tried that plan! It got ussss nowhere and turned Div-e against ussss**_!"

Dantalion places a gentle hand on her scaly face and smiles, "_**But this plan's bound not to fail us this time. You see, Euryale, the Phoenix within him is starting to feel emotions that it has never felt before and when the time comes, it'll join us in our goal for world domination. You shall see in due time**_."

Turning away to return to his telepathic meditation, he orders his fellows, "_**Now please leave us. We have work to do and precious time to do it in**_." The three demons nod and leave the room one by one, as the two telepaths begin working on their plan. Sitting by a nearby table beside a blazing fire, the two demons sit face to face, mind-to-mind, as Naaman begins to telepathically shut down the Phoenix's defences. At this very moment Sam/Phoenix has fallen asleep again and is somehow oblivious to their plan.

"_**He's asleep! I'm inside his mind! His defences are down, you may now enter**_!"

Dantalion can only smile as it begins, "_**And once I am inside, I shall use the reality I created before to further lure him to our cause**_!"

"_**No matter the illusion Dantalion, you'll find him highly vulnerable to whatever you create**_," Naaman then gives him a smile that assures him of this.Closing his eyes to help him focus his psychic energy Dantalion calls out mentally, "_**Sam! Sam!**_ --"

Back at Missouri's, Sam begins to rustle in his bed as though he's having a nightmare. Waking up he finds that he's somehow underwater and is unable to breathe. He immediately swims to the surface, his lungs burning for air as he reaches it just in time, "Hhhuuuhh!" Sam gasps as he flows with the tide as a ship sails into view and a young man dives into the water after him. Sometime later, back on the ship, the young man kicks the door open to his quarters, carrying an unconscious Sam in his arms, he hurries to the master bed and places him carefully upon it. Sam's eyes slowly flick open and finds himself in a familiar place, "Where? Where am I?" He asks with a gasp, as the young man kneels before him.

"Why, don't you remember my love? You were feeling woozy so you went up on deck for some air and somehow fell into the sea. Probably from exhaustion but you're safe now." The man replies, looking like an angel amongst the sunlight.

Sam presses a hand against his burning chest and breathes for a moment before sitting up on the bed, remembering, "Tobias? I must tell you something...I shouldn't be here. I don't know how to explain it but I feel as though this is not my time, my world, like I should be somewhere else..." but he's interrupted as Tobias places two fingers over his mouth, "But you're upset, you nearly drowned," before placing his soft lips against his, "Rest now, my love, all is well now."


	4. Sam's Dream & Dean's Old Friend

As the Sun sets, the Moon rises and the ship sails swiftly along the calm waters, Sam finds himself upon deck with Tobias, who has his arm wrapped comfortably around his shoulders. Looking on into the horizon Tobias speaks calmly, "Don't you remember how we met? How our undying love for one another caused our friends and family to turn their backs on us and forcing us to, at this very moment, live our new lives in America?"

Sam stares out into the horizon, as though trying to remember, but turns away when he comes up with nothing, "My mind's all a jumble," he says faintly as he makes his way to the other side of the deck with the Moon by its side. Following him Tobias leans onto the bannister whilst Sam looks into the dark waters of the sea, "I seem to remember another life, a peculiar one where I fight demons and which is full of strange people who I feel are my friends, one in particular is more than that."

Dantalion sees the picture of this person in Sam's mind and quickly tries to avert it, "It was just a dream, Sam, nothing more. Don't you remember how we met?" He asks again, placing a soft hand on Sam's broad shoulders, "At one of your parent's little parties where I took you into the gardens and held you in my arms," in which Sam interrupts and turns to face him, "And you told me how handsome I looked and my eyes shined like the stars themselves. Oh yes, I do remember."

Tobias places a soft hand on Sam's chiselled cheek, "Then don't let those silly dreams of another life trouble you so...remember, my dear Sam, I shall always be here when you wake," and as though by instinct, they both embrace in each other's muscled arms and passionately kiss against the light of the silvery Moon...

* * *

Back at Missouri's Sam awakens with a start, sitting straight up, and places a hand on his head. Missouri, who's been keeping a watchful eye on him, rushes to his side and places her hands gently on his shoulders, "What is it hun? A nightmare?"

Sam straightens up and answers her quietly, "No, just a dream but it just felt so real," he looks up at her and asks with a small smile, "I would love something to drink, could you?"

"Of course, my darling, I'll fix you up a nice cup of hot chocolate just the way you like it."

"Thank you ma'am," Sam replies as Missouri rubs his back before leaving the room to fix him his drink.

* * *

"_**It was not enough**_!" Dantalion bellows, shoving the table aside in a pit of rage before making his way to the window, the Moon just appearing above the trees of the forest. Naaman, rubbing his temples after using his telepathy to such a wide effect, looks to the infuriated demon and answers to the best of his ability, "_**This is a delicate process, Dantalion**_! _**I had to break contact, someone cared to intrude! You know this to be his dear brother, Dean, as they both share a strong psychic rapport. Sam's troubling mind may automatically seek his brother's protection**_." Naaman then places his black, clawed hand on his shoulders but Dantalion's quick to shove it away, "_**In my presence he shall succumb to my illusion, despite his brother! Come, we must get to him tonight**_!" He then clenches his fist as his eyes burn fiery red...

* * *

In a nearby bar, filled with all sorts of people, Dean's quietly drinking in the corner out of the way of the dancers and the music when a slender figure, dressed in a long dark green dress (which hangs a few inches from the floor) with a similarly coloured laced short corselette over it and to complete the ensemble, a pair of Louis Vuitton high heel leather boots stops beside the table. Looking up from staring at his half-empty glass, Dean forms his trademark smirk before getting up and hugging the person who he called just a few minutes ago, "Hey Willow, it's so good to see you."

Willow, her shoulder-length red hair clashing with Dean's, smiles and embraces his hug before he lets go and allows her to sit opposite him, "It's good to see you again Dean. How long has it been?"

"Too long," Dean says simply as he reminisces the last time they met...It was about 2 years ago, before his Dad disappeared, at the time Sam was still in Stanford. Anyway this particular hunt led the father-son duo to meet a particular team who call themselves "The Scooby Gang" and for good reason to. It consisted of Buffy Summers (a slayer), her little sister Dawn, Xander Harris, Rupert Giles (Buffy's former watcher) and of course Willow Rosenberg, the team's powerful witch. They were all after an ancient demon that was forgotten by mankind and that dwelled inside Lechuguilla Cave in New Mexico, praying on humans that entered its vicinity. After a long and pressing battle they managed to defeat it, albeit brutally battered but nothing Willow couldn't heal, and after that went their separate ways but promising that they would come to help if they needed it. Now it's Dean who needs Willow's help in trying to figure out if her magicks can help rid Sam of the Phoenix.

"How's Sam? Is he still at Stanford or has he moved on from there?" Willow asks as she shakes her head at the waitress who's asked her if she wants a drink.

"Well to tell you the truth, Willow, he's been helping me hunt & kill demons for the past two years but it's because of him that I called you here."

"Oh?" Willow asks, her smile soon turning into a small frown.

"It happened just over a week ago. A group of demons, using sorcery of course, managed to embed my brother with the power of the Phoenix in their hope to lure him onto their side and use him in their goal for world annihilation. They nearly did, with the use of a powerful crystal, but Sam, now as Phoenix, managed to avert it but not before leaving and plunging himself into the Sun, making sure that no-one could get at the crystal."

Willow sits back, her face a picture of shock and amazement. Dean can see it and gives off a small laugh, "Yeah, I know. It's sounds like it's coming straight out of a comic-book. Anyways, he returned earlier tonight but the Phoenix still resides within him. I don't know what to do...that's why --"

"You called me to see if I can help him," Willow interrupts as Dean nods, his eyes nearly in tears. Willow raises her hand and gently rests it on his, "Hey," she replies softly, "Of course I will help you. I will do whatever it takes to get your brother back. I owe you that much."

"Thank you."

* * *

Returning with his hot chocolate Missouri reaches for the door handle when she hears commotion coming from inside, "Sammy? Sammy, are you okay?" She opens the door to find the room empty, with smoke coming off a burnt bed and the large window facing it, smashed. Missouri drops the hot chocolate, smashing against the panelled floor and rushes to the window, "Sammy? Sammy!" She then hurries out of the room.


	5. An Unusual Ceremony!

In an alleyway behind the bar that Dean and Willow are in, a flash of blinding light emerges and from within it, Sam appears with the Phoenix emblem shining over his left eye, "No! Stay back!" He calls out, as the Phoenix disappears, leaving him alone with his normal clothes on. Looking at his surroundings Sam turns and walks in through the back door of the bar. As Sam passes by dancers and drinkers, it's as though he's being pulled by an invisible force until it stops. In the corner of the room is Dean and he's talking to a red-headed woman dressed quite oddly as Sam's face creases into confusion, "Dean? Am I here looking for...you?"

At that moment Dean and the mysterious woman get up from their conversation and kiss each other on the cheek. Sam turns away, his mind thinking that he's seeing someone behind his back, as his eyes begin to tear. Outside in the alleyway, like Sam, Dantalion and Naaman appear in a cloud of black smoke after locating him a few minutes ago, "_**I sense him inside and oh? His mood's suddenly shifted dramatically**_!" Naaman recalls as Dantalion passes him on his way to the door, "_**That's because his mind's drifted into my world, to be with me. Stay here, wait for our return**_," he commands as his demonic image shape-shifts into that of Tobias Bianco, the man he's been using to tempt Sam in his dreams.

Inside Sam walks up to Dean in a blank-like state and he's shocked to find him there, "Sammy? Are you alright? Why aren't you back at the house?"

Sam just turns his head towards Willow, who waves gently, "Oh, Sammy, this is Willow --" but before he could say any more, Sam ignores the both of them and blindly walks towards a young, blond man waiting at the bar. Willow looks up at Dean, her eyes all knowing, "I see what you mean but who's the guy holding his hand?"

As the older Winchester watches from afar, Dantalion takes Sam's hand, "Hello, my love," he replies before using his telepathic illusionary to change the bar into that of their bedroom back on the ship, "Tobias," Sam gasps as they embrace each other into a passionate kiss.

"I don't believe it!" Dean utters as he watches them exit the bar via the front door, "I'm going after them." He then brushes past the dancers in his effort to catch up with Sam and the mysterious stranger. Willow soon follows. As soon as they reach outside, he calls out to him, "Sam! Sammy, it's Dean!" but they're both too late as Sam, the stranger and another disappear in a cloud of black smoke. "Come on Willow, we've got to think up a plan...and fast!"

* * *

Sometime later, thanks to the use of Willow's location spell, Dean and his allies (Ruby, Bobby, Ellen & Willow) arrive within the forest surrounding the remote manor via Willow's teleporting spell. Hiding amongst the trees Dean turns to look at Willow, "You sure this is the place Will? Looks pretty empty to me."

"Hey, don't doubt my magic. This is definitely the place, it has that look that you only see in 40s horror movies," Willow replies trying to lighten the mood but quickly realises that now is not the time for jokes, "Sorry."

"Willow, can you get in there and take a look around. See if we can get inside unnoticed."

"Gotcha boss, be back in a tick," Willow smiles playfully as she disappears in a flash, only to reappear somewhere within the manor. Murmuring a quick spell, it quickly turns her invisible as she makes her way down the corridor before she can hear voices in the distance. Reaching the end of the corridor, she finds herself on top of a huge stairwell that leads to a large room below. Watching from above, she stays absolutely still as she observes the events that are transpiring before her.

Below Sam, in a sort of hypnotic trance, and the one called Tobias are standing side-by-side as three other demons, a snake-skin scaly female, a black skinned male with black tendrils as hair and a ghostly spectre, observe from behind while a hawk-headed flame demon speaks from a book. Willow soon realises that this is a wedding ceremony, "_**Do you Samuel Winchester, take Tobias Bianco to be your lawfully wedded husband**_?"

Sam, turning to face Tobias, looks into his eyes and says without hesitation, "Yes, I do." Before long Tobias places a hand on his cheek before the flamed demon replies, "_**I now pronounce you both officially husbands. You may now kiss**_ --" but before the couple do, they are interrupted by Willow who flies in and lands between the two. Shaking Sam by his arms, Willow can see that he's not himself, "Wake out of it Sam! Can't you see this is all but a trick! A lure!"

Bakeneko steps in, having enough of this foolishness, "_**Forget it witch! He's in a place where you're nothing but a distant memory**_!"

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that!" Willow exclaims as her hands are enveloped by green energy and she instantly discharges it against the ghostly geisha. It passes right through her, however, as Euryale retaliates with a surprise quick backhand that sends Willow flying backwards.

Outside Dean's waited long enough, "Alright, that's it we're going in! Let's go people!" He commands as Bobby and Ellen reach for their guns while Ruby holds onto her knife holster as they hurry to the front doors.

Meanwhile Willow's being hold up by Naaman as he looks at her deliciously, "_**Ooh, this one's delved in the darkness before! I can still feel that power, that delicious sensation! Hahaha**_!" He then throws her hard against the bookcase, falling lump against the floor as the books inevitably fall on her. Amongst all the chaos, Sam's still in his own little world, completely oblivious to what is going on, as Tobias turns him around so he can look into his eyes but before he could lay on a kiss, he's interrupted yet again by the rest of the gang.

"Party's over freaks! Time for all of you to check out!" Dean calls as he lifts up his double-barrelled shotgun and lays a round into Pruflas, who goes flying through the window by the sheer force of the blast. Meanwhile Ruby black-eyes Euryale, who flashing her fangs at her, "Care for a rematch?"

"_**Gladly**_!" Euryale leaps onto Ruby who falls back but counters by using her legs to flip the scaly demon over and through a nearby wall. Willow recovers from her recent bout and clambers to her feet, "Alright, no more Miss Nice Girl!" Her eyes darken as she unleashes a bolt of lightning against Naaman, which catches him off guard. Bobby and Ellen meanwhile try their best against Bakeneko but, being a spectre, it's not going to be easy, "_**You humans and your weapons**_!" she hollers as she uses her quick reflexes to get behind the duo and send them to the floor with a powerful roundhouse kick before summoning ghost-like hands, from under the floor, to pin them down. Dean, in all the commotion, moves his way towards Sam and tries his best to wake him from his trance, "Sammy? Sammy, it's me Dean. Please come back to me! If there's any part of you in there please, return to me."

Sam's eyes begin to flicker, as though awaking from a deep sleep, as he looks down at Dean, "Dean? Why am I --" Dantalion infuses Sam with more of his psychic energy, reverting him back into the trance, before mind-blasting Dean, who kneels in pain, "_**Don't think you can get through to him that easily**_!"

"Sammy, Sam, help me," Dean whispers before the mind-blasts cause him to fall unconscious. Elsewhere Willow's desperately trying to take down Naaman but it seems as though he's siphoning off her magical energy and uses it against her in a huge shock-wave that sends the witch slamming through the ground and into the basement below. Ruby and Euryale are furiously kicking the living shit out of each other with right and left hooks, left and right kicks before Ruby finishes the scaly demon with a superhuman flip kick that sends her colliding with Naaman. She's then suddenly attacked from behind by a powerful force blast, accompanied by a bright flash which knocks her into the wall and falls instantly to the floor. Looking up, her head bleeding from its flesh wound and her hair over her eyes, she observes her attacker with shock written all over her face, "Sam? Why?"

Standing before her Sam, with the Phoenix emblems glowing on his chest and over his left eye, looks upon her and replies in a voice that rumbles with every breath, "**Not Sam! Only his body! Only his delicious senses! I am Phoenix!**"

Approaching from behind Dantalion, in the form of Tobias, congratulates Sam, "Very well done, my love," in which Sam/Phoenix revolves and answers, "Thank you, my husband," and they embrace each other in a passionate kiss.

_That's the end of Part 1. Be sure to read the final part of "Sam is Dark Phoenix! Part 2" which I'm starting straight the way._

_Thanks for reading my stories!!_


End file.
